What Roses Really Smell Like
by XxRevengexX
Summary: Dissolving jeans, cutting Sakura's hair, catfights, and dogs attacking Ino. Outkasts have many ways of getting revenge. Rated T for language, and other stuff. SasuHina.
1. Chemicals

**Roses**

**(Author's note at the end of story)**

**(We all heart you Masashi Kishimoto)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Geez, just look at 'em...", Temari said, as she looked toward the three-some of popular girls, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. "Just, look at them all. So pretty, and perfect, fussing over lipgloss..."

"I'm trying not to...", Hinata replied. She hated those girls so much, that she didn't even want to give them a glance. Instead she tried arranged the pencils in her locker.

Hinata and Temari where in a different group then those girls.

Let's just say, they aren't the most "popular" girls in their school. Niether the most stunningly beautiful. And they where definetly **NOT **preppy, or girly-girlish.

Temari never really cared about what she wore, as long as she had clothes on. Also, she always was into alot of sports, and she kicked everyone's ass in soccer. What was really weird about her, she never wanted a boyfriend. Boys got into her way.

Hinata was the dark and silent girl. She never talked, unless she needed to. She hated being around people she didn't know. Everyone thought that she was just really cold, but actually, she was really shy. Only Temari knew this.

Pretty much, they where outcasts. But they didn't care.

"Hey, look. It's Mister Gorgeous...", Temari rolled her eyes and smirked. Hinata looked up. And there was Sasuke, the Ladie's man, flirting with the preps. She wanted to be deaf. She couldn't stand hearing those girl's giggles and laughs. She covered her ears and growled. Temari just yawned, and slammed her locker shut.

"God, I'm so frikin' tired...", Temari said. "Last night my brothers had an ice cream fight. And my dad made me clean it all up. I'm serious, my family is from HELL. Gaara tried to play darts with flaming knives, Kankuro wanted to drown our cat to see if it actually had nine lives, and my father doesn't give a crap about anything! Except for my uncle. He's the nicest. He actually CARED, and helped me clean up the mess that Gaara and Kankuro made." Temari sighed. "I wish my mom where still alive...she'd keep everything together..." She sighed again, and turned to Hinata. "So, what's up with your family?"

Hinata shrugged. "I'm not getting any attention as usual...and my star student little sister and cousin are getting all of the praise.", Hinata looked up at the cheap school ceiling."I wish I could just shoot them all with a AK-47...but I can't."

"Yeah, AK-47's are way too expensive these days..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class bell rang, and Hinata sat down at her window desk in Science class. She could hear the giggles as Tenten and Ino, coming to class. Unfortunetly, they had to be in the same period as her. Hinata sighed, and rested her chin on her hand, awaiting Tenten to sit down next to her.

"Hey there Hinata!", Tenten said cheerfully, then giggling.

Hinata managed to grumble a little, "Hello...", in response. then she looked out the window. The sunshine shone through the classroom windows, and shined on the flasks. Mr. Iruka entered the room.

"Good Morning class!", Mr Iruka said with a smile. "As you know, today we'll be mixing chemicals together to make formulas. I will be assigning your partners."

The whole class groaned.

"Ino and Rin!"

Ino rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Natsuko and Xing Xing!"

"Nami and Sora!"

"Ren and Yuna!"

Hinata yawned, getting bored.

"Tenten and Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes widened. _no...nooooooo, please NO, _Hinata thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tenten smile at her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"WOW HINATA! WE'RE PARTNERS!", Tenten giggled.

Hinata faked a smile. "Heh heh...yeah..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, Temari was having some fun too...**

"WOULD YOU PLEASE...**LEAVE ME ALONE?**", Temari snapped at her annoying "friend" and gym partner, Kabuto.

"Oh...I annoy you...?", Kabuto said with a sly grin. Temari just glared at him. Kabuto then bounced the basketball on the ground and tossed it to her. Temari caught it, and threw it right at his face.

"WHOA!", Kabuto exclaimed, as he dodged the basketball, by a centimeter. The ball hit the wall, and left a dent in it. Kabuto examined the wall, with wide eyes.

"CHRIST WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU?", Kabuto exclaimed once more.

"You're lucky I aimed for your face, and not somewhere else...", Temari scowled, as she pointed to Kabuto's "sacred area".

"Well, bring it on.", Kabuto said, giving her a seductive smile. Temari's face heated up.

"SHUDDUP!", Temari screamed kicking him in the "sacred area" . Everyone stared at her, a bit scared.

"yauggghhh...!", Kabuto yelled. The he sunk to the ground in pain. Temari stormed off. Kabuto looked up at her, and managed to say, "Y-you know...girls like you really t-turn me on..."

Temari turned around and kicked him again.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walking to 1st period, late as usual. But he didn't care. He heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

he turned around and found Sakura. _...Wonderful..._, He thought, sarcastically.

"Late too, huh?", Sakura said in her fake cheery voice, and walked to class with him. Sasuke gave her a fake smile back.

(Everyone's fake, huh?)

The only real reason Sasuke hung out with these girls was to maintain his popularity.

**(How LAME) **

He obviously didn't like it. But he had an image to protect, and he was to much of a jackass to give it up, and hang out with his real friends. What a (BEEP)ing son of a bitch.

They entered Language Arts class. Ms. Kurenai gave them "that teachers look, that makes you feel like the scum of the earth".

"Miss.Haruno, and Mister Uchiha, could you both please explain why you're both late...?", Ms. Kurenai asked, giving them the teacher's look again. Sasuke shrugged. Some of the girls in the class giggled.

"I dunno...", Sasuke said sarcastically. Their teacher glared at them both.

"And I suppose you don't know either, hm, Sakura?"

Sakura just looked at the ground. Ms. Kurenai shook her head, and told them to sit down.

"Lunch detention for you Sakura, and you Sasuke, after school detention. You've been late to class too many numerous times...", Ms. Kurenai said harshly.

Sasuke shrugged again, like it was no big deal.

But it was. It was.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so what chemical goes with what again...?", Tenten asked, confused.

"Don't you have the list?", Hinata growled. She was annoyed by this girl's stupidity.

"Uh, well of course not!", Tenten snapped. "Weren't _you_ supposed to get it...?"

That tone of voice was killing Hinata. She HATED it.

"No. _You're _the assisstant, so_ you're _supposed to get the list!", Hinata sighed. Why did Mr. Iruka set her up with a partner who's a complete idiot...?

Tenten glared at her. "Look, don't gimme that attitude. Why do have to be so stuck up? I am like, one of the smartest girls in this class! You should be proud to be _my _partner!"

Hinata just ignored her, but she wanted to rip her face apart.

"Just shuddup. You don't even know the difference between calcite and criptonite (sp?)"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "At least I don't have a little sister who's smarter than me..."

That was it. Hinata...

**SNAPPED**.

She took the chemical she just mixed up, and poured it all over Tenten's designer jeans. Tenten screamed. The chemical started to dissolve the jeans.

Hinata laughed, and Tenten cried.

Mr. Iruka noticed the racket, and GASPED.

"HINATA! AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, this is just the beggining. Anyway, this is a SasuHina couple. And yes, there will be alot of Sakura, Ino, and Tenten bashing. It's not that I don't like the characters (actually, I kinda do), but, I needed some characters to fit the people in the story. So don't FLAME. If you don't like the story, then FINE. You don't like it. **

**- Lovvies from XxRevengExX (AKA Lesli)**

**Oh yeah, and that We heart you Masashi Kishimoto thing that I have for my disclaimer, PLEASE don't copy it. PLEASE DON'T. **


	2. DETENTION

**What Roses Really Smell Like**

**(Author's note at end)**

**(We heart you Masashi Kishimoto)**

**--------------------------------------**

_"This is so stupid..."_, Hinata complained in her head. She was in detention, and was sitting down in those cheap desks that the school's pay so much for. Mr. Ibiki was sitting at the elaborately expensive desk in the front of the room, half asleep.

Sasuke then entered the room, and was surprised to see Hinata there. He sat down at the desk 3 seats away from hers. He glanced at her, but she was staring out the window.

_"Great...pretty boy is here...",_ Hinata thought. She hated him as much as Sakura, Tenten and Ino. Sasuke _used _to be one of Hinata's close friends, but abandoned her, Temari, and all of the other outcasts to join the populars. Hinata promised herself she would NEVER forgive him for what he did.

--------------------------------------------

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!", Tenten cried. "MY JEANS, ARE LIKE, RUINED!"

"Oh my GAWD! AND THOSE WHERE REALLY NICE JEANS TOO!", Ino gasped.

"Don't worry...", Sakura said. "HInata will get what's coming for her soon enough."

They all grinned evily.

----------------------------------------

The clock ticked. It felt like an hour passed, but it was really only 5 minutes. Hinata's eyes drooped. She couldn't take it. Stuck in this stupid room...WITH SASUKE. She groaned and rested her head on the desk.

Sasuke was getting really bored too. He yawned and rested his head on his hand. Mr. Ibiki was asleep. The thought of sneaking out of detention slipped through his mind, but he didn't want to get into anymore trouble. He turned to Hinata and stared at her. Hinata then turned around, and noticed that Sasuke was staring at her. She blinked.

"...what?", Hinata asked. Sasuke just kept staring. He wanted to see if he could freak her out. Hinata just rolled her eyes, and turned to the window again.

Wasn't working.

-----------------------------------

"TEMARI!"

Temari groaned.

"WHAT DAD?", Temari screamed.

"CLEAN UP THE FRIKIN' BATHROOM!"

"WHY DO _I _HAVE TO CLEAN IT!", Temari yelled. She was REALLY pissed off right now, after she had to clean up every peice of melted ice cream the other night.

"JUST DO IT, WOULD YOU?", her Dad yelled back. Temari groaned, and headed towards the bathroom. She entered the room, andKankuro was there, already cleaning.

"what the...what're you doing in here for?", Temari asked. "It's unlikey of you to help me..."

"Just going to give you a hand...", heryounger brotherreplied cheerfully.

Temari was amazed at how generous Kankuro was being.

"And plus, Dad said he'd give me 20 bucks if I helped you clean..."

-------------------------------------

**Ok, sorry for such a short chapter, but I won't be able to update for a while. PLEASE BE PATIENT. Don't flame me just because I can't update any sooner. TT.TT I'm sorry!**

**- XxReVeNgExX (Lesli)**


	3. WHAM

**What Roses Really Smell Like**

**(WOW! I'M UPDATING!)**

**(WE HEART YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO)**

**-------------------------------------**

"You are excused from detention...", Mr. Ibiki yawned.

**_FINALLY!_**, Hinata and Sasuke screamed in their minds. They both rushed out of the room.

when outside of the school campus, Hinata glanced down at her watch. 5:58 PM.

"Ohhhhhh, SHIZ!", Hinata exclaimed. Her father was going to be REALLY pissed off. She grabbed her backpack, and ran home.

Sasuke was also rushing home. If he was late for dinner again, his mom would yell at him 'til hell's end. He just needed to turn around this one corner, and his apartment was just a block away. He turned around the corner and...

**WHAM!**

He and Hinata both collided into each other. (old romantic thing, but whatever, I'm turning it into something different) Hinata fell on the ground, and Sasuke landed on top of her. And his lips landed on hers also.

Hinata was frozen. Sasuke was too.

After a minute or so, their lips parted, and all they could do was stare at each other.

"How very rude of you Sasuke."

Sasuke knew that voice way to well. He look up, and there was his gentleman older brother, Itachi.

Itachi shook his head. "Holding a girl down against her will like that. Have you no manners?"

Sasuke sprung up from the ground. "NOW THAT IS **NOT **WHAT HAPPENED! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT! RIGHT HINATA!"

Sasuke turned around to get Hinata's approval, but she wasn't there.

"Hinata..?"

-------------------------------------

"DAMMIT KANKURO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?", Temari screamed at her little brother, while turning off the sink faucet and the tub. "YOUR WASTING ALL THE **(BEEP)**ING WATER! JUST WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK MONEY COMES FROM, HUH?"

"WHAT?", Kankuro screamed back. "I'M JUST EXPERIMENTING! I WANTED TO SEE HOW LONG UNTIL THE WATER WOULD RUN!"

Temari groaned. "Look, just, get the hell outta here, and let **me** clean the bathroom...ok?"

Kankuro stomped his foot on the ground, and walked out of the bathroom. Temari sighed. Little brothers. Gotta love 'em.

Gaara stood by the doorway, and watched Temari scrubing the bath-tub.

"Temari, you want some help?"

**"NO!"**

---------------------------------

"And just where have you been Hinata?", Her father said, giving her the that "parent look". Hinata just stared at the ground.

"I had after school detention. I'm sorry I'm late. I'll go up to my room now."

Her father sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Hinata just walked up the stairs to her room. She was glad her cousin, Neji, wasn't coming over that day. She already felt enough disgrace.

Hinata walked into her room, and slid the door shut. Then she kicked her radio, which turned it on. System of a Down (the band) filled the room. Hinata then collapsed on her bed.

--------------------------------

"C-MON! WE KNOW YOU GOT MONEY ON YOU!", Dosu, one of the top bullies in the school, yelled at Rock Lee. He punched him in the guts, and then pushed him against the brick wall of the alley. Zaku, Dosu's assisstant, punched Lee in the guts also.

They continusly did this. Kicking, punching, and swearing at him. Lee finally gave up.

"OK! I GOT SOME MONEY!", Lee said. His trembling hand reaching into his pocket, and took out a twenty dollar bill. The bullies snatched it from him, and laughed. Dosu patted Lee on the head.

"G'job rich boy. 'Til next time them."

Then him and Zaku walked off laughing, leaving Lee in the alley.

-----------------------------

**(I need to explode)**

**AUGH! SOME OF YOU PEOPLE ARE SO PUSHY! UPDATE! UPDATE! OKAY! AUGH. IT'S SO FRIKIN' ANNOYING. I COULDN'T UPDATE REALLY SOON CUZ OF SOME STUPID FAMILY TRIP. CHRIST! Grrrrr... (sighs, and takes deep breaths)**

**Sorry. I just needed to explode sometime. Well, this time I hope to update pretty soon. (sighs again and pops some pills in my mouth)**

**-Lovvies from XxReVeNgExX (AKA Lesli) **


	4. CATFIGHT!

**What Roses Really Smell Like**

**(We heart you Masashi ****Kishimoto)**

**(READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!)**

**(RAWR:D)**

**-------------------------------------------**

The next day at school started out normal. Mind-drained students dragging their bodies around class to class. Except for what happened when Temari and Hinata where switching from lunch to 5th period.

They where both at their lockers, grabbing their textbooks, and all that other school crap that they needed. Then Tenten, and the other preppy goons, pranced up to them.

"Hi there Hinata! Nice day huh? Those are nice jeans!", Tenten remarked, pointing at Hinata's pants.

Hinata blinked. "Thanks..." _ooookkk, something's not right here..._She thought.

"Of course though..", Tenten said with a smirk. "...I'm sure that material doesn't DISSOLVE."

And with that, she took the glass vile hidden from behind her back, and spilled the liquid on Hinata's jeans. Hinata gasped, and tried to wipe it off.

"Oh, don't fret Hinata.", Ino giggled. "It won't dissolve anything, but it will leave a premanent STAIN."

Everyone in the hallways, except for Temari, laughed at Hinata. Even though people thought Hinata was cold, she was stillconsidereda "dork" (ARRRGH! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!) Hinata covered her eyes with her hands, and sunk to the ground, embarrassed more than ever. Temari growled.

"HEY BITCH!", Temari yelled at Tenten. Everyone stopped laughing, and stared at Temari. "I'VE KEPT MY ANGER IN FOR WAAAAYYY TOO LONG! YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA GET IT FROM ME!"

Temarislapped Tenten across the face (very hard too), leaving her with a bloody lip. Tenten's face filled with anger. "YOU WANT TO START WITH ME?", she screamed.

"BRING IT ON!", Temari screamed back. Soon enough, they where throwing punches, and slamming each other on the lockers. People where mostly cheering for Tenten. Hinata was one of the only ones cheering on Temari.

Temari was getting the upperhand of this fight. Hell, she beat up a 15 year old guy when she was 9. Handling Tenten was a peice of cake. She bundled her hand into a fist, and punched Tenten across the face again. Tenten rubbed her left cheek.

"Geez Temari! Aren't you a strong one? You know, sometimes I mistake you as a GUY!" , Tenten insulted Temari. Temari growled, and was about to punch her again, but somebody held her back.

"That's enough."

Temari looked up, and saw Mr.Kakashi, the coolest teacher in the school.

"LET ME PUNCH HER ONE MORE TIME DAMMIT!", Temari roared.

Unlike most other teachers, Mr.Kakashi did not say, "WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY!". Instead he just sighed. He was used to this kind of behavior.

Temari glared angrily at Tenten. "YOU WANNA GO AGAIN? C'MON BITCH! AFTERSCHOOL! I'LL TAKE YOU ON!"

"NO.", Mr. Kakashi said calmly. "You'll be in **detention**."

Temari groaned. Everyone parted from the hallways, and headed to class.

--------------------------------------------------

**The next day...**

Hinata entered through the school entrance, yawning. While at her locker getting her Math textbook, she heard the two girls (and only girls in the school) from Sound City, Tayuya and Kin talking.

"Did'ya hear? People been saying that Temari's really a guy.", Kin said, while twisting her hair around her finger.

"Ew, nasty.", Tayuya murmured, while trying to open her locker.

"Your against gays? That's mean. Mr. Orochimaru's bi.", Kin stated.

Tayuya sighed. "Look, I'm not against gay people. I'm just against gay people who try to act and dress like girls, ok?"

"What's so wrong with that?", Kin asked, a bit pissed off.

Hinata didn't listen to them arguing after that.

She knew who started that rumor. And it **_wasn't _**Tenten. None other than Sakura, Queen of Gossip.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was going through Sasuke's head that whole day. Him accidently kissing Hinata and such. He really wanted more than that. Geez, he's liked Hinata ever since 4th grade. Of course though, he never admitted it. He was actually one of Hinata's friends back then. But after he was struck with popularity, Hinata, Temari, and all his other friends (which he abandoned) never gave him even a glance. Sasuke was considered a traitor. Naruto ESPECIALLY hated him. Best buds broken apart because of popularity and social class. How tragic, and predictable from a guy like Sasuke. Now he was stuck with the rich, the girly preps, **cheerleaders** (Lesli :well, some cheerleaders are really nice), etc., etc. Wasn't much fun being around them.

So, here he is. In Spanish class, half hearted-ly listening as usual. Staring out the window, and daydreaming.

Oh, a piece of chalk hit his head.

"OW!", Sasuke shouted, as he grasped the part of his head where he got hit.Most of the class started laughing and giggling. Then, they all stopped.He looked up, and saw thatMs. Ankowas not happy.Her stern face glared Sasuke to the ground. Mrs. Ankothen marched up to Sasuke, and stared him strait in the face.

"Not paying attention as usual, hm, Uchiha!", Ms. Ankoyelled. Now, Ms.Anko had one been a drill sergeant at a boot camp. She always called all her students by their last name.She wasthe Spanish teacher **AND **one of the Gym coaches.Tough as nails, that lady. Ms. Ankowas Temari's favorite teacher. They got along very well. ANYWAY, BACK TO SASUKE.

"Sorry, Mrs. Anko...", Sasuke managed to say. This teacher scaredthe **HELL** out of him. Ms. Anko slammed the rule she had in her hand, on Sasuke's desk, which made a loud **"CLACK"! **The retired drill sergeant then took out a slip from her poket, and un-folded it. She shoved it right into Sasuke's face. It was a School Referal (see author's note for explaination).

"Want one of these Uchiha?", Ms. Anko asked with her loud, booming voice.

"No, ma'am.", Sasuke replied.

"THENPAY ATTENTION, **MAGGOT**."

Ms. Anko then walked away from Sasuke's desk, and picked up her teacher's book. Then in a happy, cheerful voice she said,

"Let's get back to class now, hm?"

After the teacher started reading aloud, Sasuke went back to daydreaming of Hinata.

---------------------------------------------

The hallways where empty. Temari was at her locker, getting her Geography book, since she forgot it. Turning around after she shut her locker, she saw that the Dosu and Zabu where standing right behind her.

"What the hell do you want?", Temari said angrily, slinging her backpack on her shoulder.

Dosu smirked. "Rumor's been going around that your really a guy."

A shot of absolute anger sailed through Temari's mind. _Tenten's gonna get it...she's gonna get it alright..._

"Just shove it up your ass Dosu!", Temari snapped.

"Well, aren't you a cocky one?", Dosu said, with a sly grin. "Maybe you are a guy..."

"I think we should check.", Zabu said.

Temari growled, and tried to walk past them. Dosu suddenly grabbed her by the waist, and tried to unzip her jeans.

"**HEY!**", Temari shouted. She then elbowed him the the stomach. Dosu let out a little cry, and grabbed his guts. Temari then kicked him in the balls, turned around, and punched Zabu across the face. She kicked him in the nuts also.

"Hmph...Sorry, but I plan to **save** my virginity, for someone _special, unlike you._"

Then Temari started to walk off to class, leaving Dosu and Zabu on the ground sobbing in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------

**HI PEEPS!**

**I'm my normal self now!**

**About the School Referal thing. Those are what the people in my school get when anyone gets in trouble or whatever.**

**The collide thing between Sasuke and Hinata, old yes, I know. My mind was really blank when I saw writing chapter...um, what was it again? I have bad memory. Sorry. I already know Itachi killed Sasuke's family,lol (such a nice guy). This story though is set in our normal, boring world, though. No ninja stuff. I just thought it would be weird if I put in the story that Sasuke's brother was a maniac killer. Hmmm...well, maybe that would work...nevermind. Oh, yeah, I know that alot of charactars in my story are MAJORLY OOC. But oh, well. I didn't want to make Hinata seem so weak and helpless, as she is in most fanfics. okie dokie, see ya!**

**Lovvies from XxReVeNgExX (aka Lesli)**

**PS. Tayuya and Kin are Sound nin that bothserve Orochimaru. Kin was a sound nin that entered into the Chuunin exams. Tayuya comes, I think, waaay after the Chuunin exams. **

**----------------------**

**Next Chapter...**

**OFF WITH HER HAIR!**

**It's revenge time again! **


	5. Hair Execution

**What Roses Really Smell Like**

**(I'M UUUUPPPPPDDDDDAAAATTTTIIINNNNGG!)**

**(We heart you Masashi Kishimoto)**

**(I promise to make this chapter a bit longer for you sasuhinafreak!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Caroline! Caroline!  
All the guys would say she's mighty fine  
But mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time  
And the other half either got you cursed out, or coming up short**

**- Song - Roses - by Outkast**

**--------------------------------------------------**

It was after school. Shikamaru, Shino, and Lee where at their normal hangout, Lee's attic (which had been highly renovated, since Lee's grandmother came over to his house to visit alot). Shikamaru was stretched on the couch, just relaxing. Lee was sitting on the couch across from Shikamaru, and reading a book. And then there's Shino, who was sitting on the coffee table, hands in his pockets as always.

"Why do we always have to hang out in your Grammy's room? It smells like old people in here...", Shikamaru complained.

"Why, you wanna hang out in your uncle's basement, which smells like dead rats?", Lee said, putting his book down, and raising one of his humungous eyebrows.

Shino kept silent. Shikamaru ignored Lee's question, and tried not to look at his eyebrows.

"Hey, where's Kiba and Naruto?", Shikamaru asked..

"Naruto went to ask Ino out to the end of the year dance, and Naruto accompanied him...", Shino replied.

"Aw, NO. Not again.", Shikamaru slapped his forehead with his hand.

Lee shook his head, and sighed. "Just watch, he'll be bursting in here with tears again..."

The attic door burst open.

"SHE SAID NO!",Naruto screamed, eyes filled with tears. Naruto went on crying.

Kiba came from behind him, and patted his back. "It's alright man...its alright..."

Shino groaned. This was regular. He got up from his seat, and walked over to the sobbing blonde boy. Shino then slapped him.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee stared at Shino with open jaws, and wide-eyed.

Narutowas a bit surprised. But he stopped crying, and then rubbed his cheek. "Thanks, Shino. I really needed it."

Shino nodded in reply, and returned to his seat on the coffee table. Kiba shrugged and sat down on the floor next to Shino.

"You should stop trying to go after that girl, Naruto...", Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed and sat down next to Lee. "...I know."

"Maybe is Sasuke was still here, he'd help you ot with your lady problems...", Lee reminded them all of their former friend.

"Too bad.", Kiba snarled. "He left us for some preppys, and people who are so rich they have money sticking outta their ass!"

Lee and Naruto chuckled.

"And about Ino...", Kiba added. "Naruto, I don't know why you go after that bitch."

Naruto looked up at Kiba.

"She's a frikin' whore. Yeah, I can see why you like her. The angelic, school girl look. But, man, you gotta let GO! Seriously! She's been brushing you off ever since the first day you asked her out! Sheesh...that girls been hurting you too many a times..."

Everyone let out a big SIGH.

Then a lightbulb appeared above Shino's head! (otherwise known as, an idea)

"Revenge..", Shino muttered. They all stared at Shino."REVENGE...", Shino repeated.

"What the hell are you talking about...?", Shikamaru said.

"I mean...", Shino stood up."You could get her back Naruto. For what she did."

Naruto blinked. "But...she's a girl..."

"SO!", Kiba yelled. He also stood up, and looked at Shino."DUDE! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! WHAT SHOULD WE DO? PISS IN HER LOCKER? START A RUMOR ABOUT HER? Nah, that's more on the girlish side..."

"...I'll take care of it...", Shino grumbled. Kiba's obnoxiousness annoyed him. "...just let me walk all your dogs tommorow..."

--------------------------------------"THAT BITCH!", Temari screamed, while kicking the grass. "START A RUMOR ABOUT ME BEING GAY! FEH! I'LL KILL THAT TENTEN!"A few numerous people and parents in the park gave Temari a weird glance, and covered their children's ears.

"It wasn't Tenten that started the rumor...", Hinata said quietly. She was sitting down, and pulling blades of grass from the ground."THEN WHO THE _FUCK_ DID?", Temari yelled.

Hinata sighed. "It was Sakura. I overheard some girls talking about it."

Temari growled. "I'll kill that bitch...""Why do that, when you could do something better...", Hinata grabbed a handful of grass, and ripped it out of the ground.

"Her hair..."

-----------------------------------------------

The next day, Shino was out with Kiba's dogs. All 9 of 'em. He was hiding in an alley next to the boutique that Ino always liked to go to. In his hand he held 9 leashes. There where 3 chiwawas, 2 dalmations, and th other 4 where all mutts. Jumpy dogs they where too.

Shino heard the _ching!_ of the boutiques door opening. Then he heard Ino's voice, "Ok! Thanx! I'll come back later!" Then she giggled. Shino flinched. How he despised that.

He walked out of his hiding place, and found Ino at the corner of the sidewalk. The dogs started growling at Ino's scent.

He let go of the leashes.

The dogs ran immediatly to Ino, growling and barking. Ino screamed and started to run away. Hah, like she could outrun a dog. 9 of them to be exact. The mutts and dalmations jumped on her, and didn't start ravishing her face, but instead, slobbered all over her face.

"EWWW!", Ino screamed, trying to get the dogs off of her. The chiwawas where raiding her bag of clothes. The dogs then then ran off, leaving Ino a slobbery mess, and without her new designer jeans.

---------------------------------------------------------

"There she is...", Hinata whispered to Temari. They where at the mall in the food court, sitting down at one of the tables having milkshakes. Temari tapped the table with her fingers, as she watched as Sakura enter the Mall's Salon.

Hinata slurped up the last of her milkshake. "Let's go..."

Both got up from the table, and started walking to the Salon. They entered the Salon, and saw that Sakura was in one of the chairs, with peices of cucumber on her eyes. (Why do people do that!) The person doing Sakura's hair was some lady that came from Sound City. Her name was Miss.Yon. She had the Sound City accent too.

"Okay, hun, be right back...", Miss. Yon said. Miss. Yon walked off to get some hair spray or something. This was Temari's chance. She walk up to Sakura and picked up some scizzors. Then she put on he accent.

"Sorry fo' the wait, hun...", Temari said, in an accent. "So, what's been happen'ing?"

Sakura laughed. " I started this rumor in school about this girl Temari." Anger and rage shot through Temari's body.

Temari cleared her throat. "'Dat so, hun?"

"Yeah, it was sooo funny. The rumor spread all over the school in like, 5 minutes. Everyone's talking about it. Temari's totally gonna get angry though, but whatever..."

Youbet I'm friggin' angry...,Temari thought. "Ain't that gal the really tough keet who's Fatha is a professional boxah?"

Sakura yawned. "Yeah, I think. Hey, aren't you going to give me a little haircut? Get going!"

Demanding bitch..., Temari thought to herself. She looked over at Hinata who was supposed to be distracting the real Miss. Yon. She was. Hinata was talking to Miss. Yon about the types of shampoo you should use on different types of hair.

Temari sighed, and started to snip away. She loved every second of it. Sakura's perfect pink hair fell to the ground.

SNIP SNIP SNIP

Temari wished she could just rip out this brat's hair, but she had to take the _civilized_ route.

SNIP SNIP SNIP

"Oh, yeah. This dork, Naruto, tried to ask Ino out again today. Augh, that boy's such a pain in the ass! I don't know why he just won't leave us alone! It's soooo annoying...", Sakura said.

"Hun, expect guys to go aftah ya...", Temari replied, trying not to burst out laughing. She was still snipping at Sakura's hair. It was getting much more shorter.

SNIP SNIP SNIP

Temari was done. Sakura's beautiful long pink hair, was now short, and uneven. She put down the scizzors, and comb.

"Be right back hun, just need 'ta go get somethin'..", Temari smirked as she walked off.

Hinata was getting bored to death by Miss. Yon, listening to her talk about the difference between Dove and Suave shampoo. Temari came just in time.

"C'mon Hinata let's go!", Temari smiled. Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Miss. Yon, I have to go!", Hinata said quickly, and walked out with Temari. Miss. Yon smiled, and waved.

As soon as Temari and Hinata where8 feet away from the salon, they heard Sakura scream.

Both of them laughed, and made a run for it. They bumped into alot of people, while running, but they didn't care.

Bursting into the parking lot, they ran around yelling out random things, and laughing like maniacs.

The sweet, sweet taste of revenge.

-----------------------------------

Temari's old, acient, Mustang from 1991 halted a a few blocks away from Hinata's house.

"I still don't know why you didn't drop me off in front of my house...", Hinata said, as she opened the car door, and got out.

Temari shrugged. " I don't want to waste all of the gas."

"It's just a few blocks away!", Hinata exclaimed, but then laughed.

Temari laughed too. " Look, I just don't want my dad to get all pissed off again, ok? Ok. See you at school."

Hinata smiled and waved, as Temari's car drove off. Hinata then sighed, and started to walk home. All in all, she had a great day. She smiled and laughed. She ran around laughing like a maniac, and screamed out the most random things at the top of her lungs. (Hm, sounds like something I'd like to do) Yeah, it was great. Hinata was so into thinking about her day, that she didn't notice that she bumped into Sasuke again. No, they didn't land on the ground and accidently kiss, but they did bump shoulders.

"Oh! Sorry I-", Hinata turned around to apoligize, she saw it was Sasuke. She scowled. "Oh, it's just you..."

Sasuke scowled also. "Why do you _hate_ me so much Hinata?"

Anger, hatred, and detest filled Hinata's mind. "WHY do I hate you so much? You want to know why? FINE! I'LL _beep_ING TELL YOU! YOU BACKSTABBED ALL OF YOUR GOOD FRIENDS! AND YOUR GOOD FRIENDS WOULD INCLUDE ME, NARUTO, KIBA, LEE, AND TEMARI! AND NOW YOUR HANGING OUT WITH ALL THESE SLUTS, AND WHORES, WHO DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! NOW DO YOU KNOW WHY?"

Tears started to fill in Hinata's eyes. All Sasuke could do was stare at her, feeling like...well, feeling like a bastard (cause he is one anyway, hah hah...)! He put his right hand on her cheek, but Hinata brushed it away.

"D-don't frikin t-touch me...", Hinata stuttered. Wow, she hadn't done that in a long time either. Hinata wiped away some tears, and tried not to look at Sasuke.

Next thing she knew, she was against the alley wall, his lips on hers.

**----------------------------------**

**My, my, a bit of lemon? Nah, I won't go _too_ far. But there will be some making out in the next chapter. See ya!**

**Lovvies from XxReVeNgExX (aka Lesli)**


	6. Breakdown

**What Roses really smell like**

**(Author's note at the end)**

**(WARNING: some making out in this chapter, and suicidal crap)**

**(I can't believe I'm writing this...)**

**(WE HEART YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO)**

** --------------------**

Their bodies where close. Really close. And so where their lips. And their lips where kissing viscously, may I add. Sasuke didn't know what came over him to do this, but he didn't care. Maybe this will show Hinata that he really liked her. Hinata didn't know what came over her to start doing this, but she didn't care either.

Their tongues explored each others mouths as they kissed. Hinata let out a small, soft moan as Sasuke moved his tongue down to her neck. Sasuke's hand then started trailing up Hinata's shirt. He slid her bra straps down. It's too bad he didn't know Hinata's bra unhooked from the front. Hinata ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair.Sasuke then removed his hands from under her shirt and started kissing her again. They both kissed for a very long time, until Hinata pulled back, gasping for air. Sasuke looked down at Hinata, and noticed that she was blushing like crazy.

DAMN, she so cute...,Sasuke thought, his mind going crazy. He was started to get horny. He wanted to do more than making out with Hinata. Inside his head he slapped himself. How could he think of something like that!

Hinata looked down at her watch, and gasped. "Oh, God! I got to get home!"

Hinata ran off, leaving Sasuke in the empty alley.

That's one bad thing. The other bad thing is that, Tenten was nearby watching all of this occur.

THIRD bad thing. She had a camera.

--------------------------

"TEMARI, DID YOU HEAR?", Kabuto yelled, before Temari was about to leave Gym.

"What?", Temari said sharply.She was going to be late for Language Arts.

"It's rumored that Sasuke and Hinata where making out yesterday.", Kabuto said.

Temari let out a scowl. "Yeah, but it's just a rumor. I doubt that Hinata would make out with a scumbag like Sasuke."

"I don't think you'll doubt it after seeing this picture. Tenten e-mailed it to everyone in the school.", Kabuto held out a photograph. Temari snatched it from his hands, and looked down at the picture.

She gasped.

-----------------------------------------

All day, Hinata had been getting bad looks from every girl in the school. Scowls, growls, death glares, you name it. But it got worse after school when she was walking home though. Hinata just _had_ to bump into Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"Why hello there Hinata.", Sakura said, putting on her fake smile. She had on a huge hat, to hide her hidous hair. "I heard you where making out with Sasuke yesterday..."

Hinata scoffed. "That's none of your business."

Sakura's eye twitched. "Oh, I think it is..."

Sakura shoved Hinata against the tall fence that surrounded the basketball court. The fence vibrated and let out that _ching_ing sound. Sakura then grabbed Hinata by the hair, and pulled it harshly.

"OW!", Hinata screamed. Sakura then let go of Hinata's hair, and slapped her hard against the cheek. Hinata fell to the ground, and rubbed her cheek. How she'd love to slap Sakura back. But there where 2 other girls there. She didn't stand a chance. And Temari wasn't there to defend her.

Sakura laughed, and so did Tenten and Ino.

"That's what you get for messing with _my_ Sasuke!", Sakura yelled. Then she and the other preppy goons walked off laughing.

Hinata rested her head against the fence, and stared up at the gray sky. Tears started to run down her face, but she didn't make a sound.

Rain started to pour down.

Perfect timing.

Now no one could see Hinata's tears as she walked home.

--------------------

Hinata's house was empty when she got home. No one was there, as usual. Hinata was soaked. She dragged her wet and cold body upstairs to the bathroom.

Hinata plugged up the bathtub, and let the water run. She didn't even stop to strip off her clothes but just stepped into the tub when it was full with water.

Then she sunk underneath the water, and stayed there.

The sound of thunder resonated through the house.

--------------------------

The rain was still pouring when Temari got to Hinata's house.

Temari knocked on Hinata's door. No one answered. She knocked again. No one answered.

Strange...Hinata should be home by now...

Temari turned the doorknob, and strangely, it was open.

She walked inside. The floor was all wet. Temari closed up her umbrella, and set it down on the ground.She then followed the puddles up the stairs into the bathroom. Hinata's hand was hanging out from the tub. Temari gasped for the second time that day.

She immediately pulled Hinata from out of the bathtub.

"HINATA! HINATA! C'MON, BREATHE!"

Hinata's eyes opened slowly. Above her, she saw Temari in a state of panic.

"ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU FAINT IN THE BATH-TUB?", Temari yelped.

Hinata stared at the ground. "No it's not that..."

Temari recognized that look in Hinata's face right away.

"Oh...oh no..", Temari said. "What's wrong? Is it because of your dad again?"

Hinata shook her head. "It's not t-that..."

Dammit...I'm gonna cry..., Hinata thought to herself. This is what always happened when she cried. She started to stutter again.

"Sakura...a-and...", Hinata took a deep breath. "Sakura. We got into a little arguement...earlier..."

Temari sighed. "So the rumor is true. You where making out with Sasuke. Is that why you got into an arguement with Sakura...?"

Hinata nodded a yes in reply.

"And is that why you where about to drown yourself...?"

Hinata broke down. She couldn't hold it in any longer. **"IT'S JUST THAT, I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN THE ONE TO MESS UP MY LIFE! EVER SINCE THE DAY I BECAME FRIENDS WITH SASUKE! THAT BITCH HAS TORTURED ME THROUGH MY WHOLE LIFE! AND I'VE KEPT IT IN ALL THIS FUCKING TIME! THAT'S WHY I'VE ALWAYS BEEN TRYING TO TORTURE HER BACK! NOT JUST HER, BUT ALSO THOSE GOONS THAT FOLLOW HER AROUND WHEREVER SHE FRIKIN GOES! I JUST...I JUST CAN'T...AUGH!"**

Hinata sank to the floor, crying. Temari sat down beside Hinata and hugged her.

Hinata cried on her shoulder. Temari's jacket was socked with tears.

But hey, friends are always there for you, right...?

**----------------**

**Ok, was that a short chapter...? Oh well. I'll try to update soon. 'K see ya laterz!**

**Lovvies from XxReVeNgExX (aka Lesli)**


	7. I was wondering

What Roses Really Smell Like

(WE HEART YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO!)

---------------------------------

That same night Sasuke was in his room, at his computer, doing his homework. It was still raining outside, and the sound of thunder filled his house. His genius, and uber-cool older brother, Itachi, entered into his little brother's room, and sat on his bed. He picked up a porno mag laying on Sasuke's floor, and started flipping through the pages.

"You do know it's illegal to trespass private property...", Sasuke mumbled, as he typed furiously on his keyboard **(sounds like what I'm doing now!)**

Itachi smiled. "And you do know that it's illegal to buy these kind of porno's under the age of 18, right...?"

Sasuke got up from his chair immediately and snatched the magazine from his older brother.

"It was a gift...", Sasuke said, as a pink/red-ish color filled his cheeks. And actually, it was gift. A gift from Naruto. Naruto gave to him in 8th grade, before Sasuke stabbed him in the back.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "...sure."

"It was!", Sasuke whacked his older brother in the head with the magazine.

Itachi rubbed his head. "Oh, NO, you didn't..."

Itachi grabbed a pillow and smacked Sasuke across the face with it. Sasuke fell to the ground, and grabbed a pillow too. After 5 minutes of smacking each other with pillows, they got more violent. So, for 10 more they kept kicking, smacking, punching, etc., etc., you know...

It all stopped when Itachi punched Sasuke in the nose. The little brother got a nose bleed.

"OW! God...DAMN!", Sasuke yelled. He covered his nose with his hands.

Itachi shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...You know not to use God's name in vain!"

"SHUDDUP!", Sasuke screamed at his brother as he rushed into the bathroom.

(just to let you know, this is based on an actual event...my nose still hurts...stupid...sister...ow...I'm a girl, don't worry...)

(AND I DO NOT OWN A PORNO!...or do I...?)

-------------------------

Later, after Sasuke had stopped all the blood from flowing out of his nose, he returned to his seat at his computer and tried to finish his homework. Itachi was laying on his bed, reading the porno mag. Sasuke could hear his brother snicker, and laugh. He turned around.

"Would you stop it?"

"Would you _stop it?", _Itachi mimicked. He then laughed. Sasuke groaned and returned to his work.

Itachi mimicked. He then laughed. Sasuke groaned and returned to his work. 

Itachi stopped laughing and a serious look came over his face. "Just to let you know, I saw that girl you molested today while I was walking home..."

"I DID NOT MOLEST HINATA! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!", Sasuke yelled sharply.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Whatever...Anyway, she didn't seem to be getting along with Sakura. I saw them arguing."

This triggered Sasuke's attention.

"What are you talking about?", He asked turning to his brother.

"Sakura was pushing that girl around. Slapped her too. I don't think you should hang out with those girls anymore. They sure are violent.", Itachi groaned as he got off of Sasuke's bed. He walked out of his little brother's room.

"Later."

----------------------------

"Thanks for...you know...", Hinata said as she sipped her coffee. They where in Hinata's kitchen, driking coffee and eating biscottis.

"Hey, no problem...", Temari replied, dipping her biscotti in her coffee, and taking a munch out of it. "Are you thinking of a way to get them back?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know...I'm kinda tired of doing all of that. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah.", Temari said with a chuckle. "Oh, and another thing...mind telling me about this thing between you and Sasuke?"

Rolling her eyes, Hinata sighed. "First, I'm crying and yelling at him. Then, I'm up against the wall making out with the bastard. I dunno. He likes me...I guess. Or maybe he was just kissing me out of sympathy. Feh, he thinks he can get away with everything just cuz of his hotness..."

A sly ear to ear grin spread across Temari's face. "Heh heh...he makes his move fast huh? Next thing you know, it'll be up a level..."

Oh, shuddup!", Hinata laughed.

--------------------

Next day...

The hallways where crowded as usual as Sasuke was walking to Sakura's locker.

"Hey, Sakura.", Sasuke said, with a serious tone.

Sakura turned around from her locker. "Oh hey Sasuke! We're going to the end of the

year dance together, right? Remember, it's this Saturday starting at 7:00 to 10:00, 'k?"

"Whatever...", Sasuke snarled.

What's gotten into him..., Sakura thought.

"I heard you started pushing Hinata around yesterday, is that true...?"

How does he know about that? Sakura's inner self screamed. "W-well, she was getting into our relationship, and you know what I mean, right?"

Sasuke scowled. "No, I don't. And who ever said we had a relationship anyway? I just said yes to going to the dance with you because I didn't really care. I didn't really want to go anyway! But I had to act all gentleman-like, and be nice to you, so I wouldn't hurt your stupid feelings. I can't believe I ever agreed to hanging out with brats like you, Ino, and Tenten in the first place! I guess popularity was ruling my mind back then. I might as well ditch you three bitches, and hang out with my real friends."

Sakura was dumb founded. Did the hottest guy in the school just diss her? Yep, he did.

Sasuke scowled again and walked away.

(NOW WHY WON'T HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO SAKURA IN THE REAL ANIME!)

-------------------

It was the end of the day and Hinata was walking home. She yawned, and accidently dropped her math textbook.

"Damn...", she said, as she bent down to pick it up. When Hinata stood back up again, she saw that Sasuke was standing right infront of her.

"Are you stalking me or something?", Hinata growled.

Sasuke chuckled. "Uh, no...I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You know about the end of the year dance coming up, right?"

"uh, yeah, what about it?", Hinata replied. What was going on here?

"Well..uh...well, I was wondering...", Sasuke stared at the ground, blushing a bit.

"You where wondering what? Just say it!", Hinata demanded.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Well, I bet you already know this but...you see, I really, REALLY like you, ok? No...no, it's more like **love **you."

Hinata froze. So her guess was right. He did like her. Well, love her I mean.

They both stood there staring at each other.

Could Hinata return his same feelings?

------------------------------

MWAAHAHAAHAHAH! I leave you with a CLIFFHANGER! Hehhehehehe...

Lovvies from you one and only XxReVeNgExX! (aka Lesli)


	8. Heart

**What Roses Really Smell Like**

**(WE HEART YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO)**

**(I think this may be the last chapter...yeah...it is...)**

**----------------------------**

"U-umm...uh...", Hinata managed to stutter out. She didn't know what to say. Hinata stood there like an idiot. How was she going to reply to something like this? Wasn't this Sasuke? The guy that backstabbed her a few years back? She wished she could just disappear and go home.She wished that she never knew Sasuke at all.Hinata wished, sure, she wished. But those wishes didn't come true.

"Your going to say 'no' anyway, huh...?", Sasuke said with a sound of dissapointment in his voice. He knew this was what might happen. Well, he was pretty sure of it, anyway.

Hinata nodded in reply. "Yeah...I-I guess your right..."

Sasuke chuckled nervously. "Well, I can't blame you..." A look of sadness took over his face. He could feel his heart break apart in two.

"Well...see you...", Sasuke then turned around, and walked away slowly. Hinata stared at the ground, feeling guilty.

In a flash, Hinata embraced Sasuke in a hug. Sasuke hugged back, and she buried her head in his chest. They didn't say anything.

Just complete...silence.

And they both stood there, arms around each other, just letting the fast world go by them slowly.

Hinata really did love him. In a weird little way.

**-END-**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**It alwasy seems like my last chapters are the shortest...hn...oh well. Yeah, that's the last chapter, sorry peeps. Oh, and I forgot to include in my story that Sasuke got milk spilled on him...I'll just have to change the summary. I REALLY need to take a break from all this fanfiction stuff. Sorry! I hope you liked this story. I may be making up a NejiHina fic in the future. **

**Anyway, I appreciate all of you that read my fanfics. I got like, over 90 comments on this story! WOAH! THANKS!**

**Lovvies from...**

**You know who...**

**XxReVenGexX (aka Lesli)**

**:heart:**


End file.
